


ANGEL, MY ASS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Challenge – Combining two challenge words:grabe and space. This drabble is circa season five with Lucifer being his usual charming self.</p><p> </p><p>SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANGEL, MY ASS

Sam jerked awake at the hand on his shoulder and flung himself out of bed.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Lucifer chuckled.

Flat on the floor, Sam closed his eyes wearily. "Personal space, prick."

The Morning Star studied Sam. "You're looking a little thin. And pale. You don't seem to be taking very good care of my vessel."

"I'm not your vessel. I will never say yes," Sam said in a monotone.

"Who's to stop you? Your dad? Dean?" He looked around. "Funny, I don't see them around."

Sam got to his feet. "You're a Grade A dick, you know that?"


End file.
